creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Devil's Return (Part II)
The blaring bass shot all throughout the house party. Removing the shotgun from inside his pants, he blasted off a round to clear the doorway. Several teens now collapsed from the point blank gunshot. Two who were directly in front of him were split in half and lay beneath his feet with their internal organs spilled between them in a thick pile. This sight caused them to flood indoors and reach a form of safety. Clicking another round into the chamber, the teens cowered before him. Another round fired into the open crowd, more bodies crashed to the floor. Someone attempted to tackle the man only to be knocked off his feet by a swift swing of the shotgun. Before he could catch his breath, he was met by the barrel pressed firmly against his mouth. Chunks of brain and fragments of skull littered the wall as a high pitched scream came from upstairs. He looked up and fired his glock hitting her straight in the chest twice. Making his way further into the home and firing off more rounds, he noticed her staring down at him from the top of the stairs. Without hesitation, he forced his way to the staircase as she attempted to run and hide. She had vanished by the time he was halfway up the stairs. Leaning over the railing, he overlooked at the piles of the dead and wounded. Someone was reaching for the phone to call for help and he fired the remaining shotgun shell before tossing the weapon down at the crowd. More people were in his way as he removed the AR-15 from inside his jacket and began firing off rounds quicker than they fell. Before he had reached the top, he had already reloaded and began to continue firing until there was nobody left in his path. When there was no more ammo or clips for either weapon, he tossed them and unveiled his blade. She slammed a door shut as he neared her, her heart now racing as she knew her destined fate. After locking the door, she cowered in the closet fighting back her whimpers of fear. From within the closet, she could hear his footsteps growing closer. Outside the door, the masked figure attempted to open the door but to no avail. Infuriated, he began to charge it with brute force until it caved in. In the closet, Andy feared for her life. She knew that there was no escape from where she had hidden herself. The killer began overturning pieces of furniture and smashing everything, only to deepen Andy’s fear. Gazing about the bedroom, he realized there were few places she could be. Overturning the mattress, there was no sign of her. Yanking the curtains from the rods, she was not there either. Inside the closet, Andy could see through a small crevice at what was happening outside. She inched slightly and hit a hanger, causing it to clank against another. The killer heard this and turned his attention to the closet. Tears began to stream down Andy’s flushed red cheeks, she knew this was the end. He approached the closet door and spotted her instantly. “Why…? Why are you doing this…?” she sobbed. From beneath the mask, the killer gazed down into her bloodshot eyes that were glazed over from the tears. Reaching down, he gripped her throat tighter than he gripped the blade and lifted her eye level to him. Fighting for air, she struggled in his grasp for a moment until her relaxed his grip. Dropping her to her feet, Andy peered into the eyes of the killer. There was something there that caught her attention. His eyes, she recognized them almost immediately. “It’s…it’s you…” she whispered softly before he grasped her throat and smashed her skull into the wall repeatedly. Dropping her lifeless body to the floor to drown in blood, he reached into his jacket pocket to use his lighter and lit himself ablaze. The entire home eventually caught flame and everyone inside was burnt beyond identification. This was the end of the reign of terror and fear that had begun all those years ago; nobody would ever know the true identity of who hid behind the mask. It was only Andy who knew the killer’s true identity, for he was not the devil, but a lost and tortured soul. Category:Demon/Devil